Canvas, Palette, and Painting of a Wish
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: Sebuah harapan, tak ubahnya laksana fatarmorgana oase di tengah gurun pasir. Terkadang memang mengumbar senyum, namun tak jarang harapan hanya berujung dengan ajang eksistensi substansi bening bertitelkan air mata. Author newbie


Canvas, Palette, and Painting of a Wish

* * *

.

.

Berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum, 'kan?

.

.

* * *

Hetalia Fan-fiction; 'Canvas, Palette, and Painting of a Wish'

Genre: Angst | Family | Little Bit Poetry

Cast(s): Prussia | Germany

Warning: Typo(s) | OOC? | Puisi gagal merajalela

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

.

Kanvas, Palet, dan Lukisan Harapan

.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bruder bisa melukis."

.

* * *

Sebuah harapan, tak ubahnya laksana fatarmorgana oase di tengah gurun pasir. Terkadang memang mengumbar senyum, namun tak jarang harapan hanya berujung dengan ajang eksistensi substansi bening bertitelkan air mata.

* * *

—_Lembayung senja membawa kenangan masa lalu_

—_Jumantara yang kini menaungi lazuardi nampaknya sama seperti yang dulu saja_

Kala ini, Germany baru pulang dari rapat, dan ia menemukan Prussia tengah mengobrol dengan burung peliharaannya—yang selalu jadi incaran Spain dan France untuk dijadikan hidangan makan malam—sambil sesekali beralih pada laptopnya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Aku pulang, bruder."

Prussia menoleh, tersenyum miring sebelum terkikik. "Kesesese, selamat datang, West." Dengan sapaan yang hangat—membuat Germany tersenyum kecil. "Aku yang awesome ini sudah menunggumu dari tadi, benar-benar tidak awesome kau ini." Yang langsung dihancurkan oleh perkataan narsis sang kakak albino.

Personifikasi Jerman barat menghela nafas. "Bruder sudah makan?"

"Belum," jawab Prussia, mengetikkan beberapa kata di laptopnya, sebelum nyengir lebar ke Germany. "Aku sibuk dengan blog-ku yang awesome ini."

Hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memaklumi sifat kekanakan sang kakak. Ah ... padahal seharusnya yang manja-manjaan itu Germany pada Prussia, tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya?

Kurva kebahagiaan—yang jarang Germany umbarkan; kecuali pada Prussia—terbentuk di wajah stoik Germany, ia bersyukur. Walaupun kekaisaran Pruβe sudah hancur, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih melihat sang—mantan—personifikasi Jerman timur yang adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang menanjak semenjak gugurnya Old Fritz. Atau semenjak tembok Berlin diruntuhkan. Keduanya sama sajalah, ujung-ujungnya juga membuat satu kesimpulan pasti; kakaknya itu memang narsis alami.

Germany melangkah ke kamar, hendak berganti baju sebelum ia hendak memasakkan sesuatu untuk sang kakak. Kelereng sewarna lazuardi Jerman hari itu—cerah, tanpa ada gurat awan sedikitpun—melirik pada entitas perak yang masih setia berdiam di depan laptop kesayangannya.

"Hhh ..." satu helaan nafas yang dapat ditafsirkan sebagai perwujudan dari keraguan dan ketakutan. Terkadang, Germany sendiri berfikir; pertanyaan retoris, sebenarnya. Hanya pertanyaan ... seperti, entahlah, apakah Prussia akan abadi seperti dirinya?

Hei, hei ... walaupun Prussia adalah personifikasi Jerman timur, tetap saja, 'kan? Jerman timur dan barat adalah Jerman. Hanya satu. Jerman. Kalau hanya ada satu negara, berarti personifikasinya juga hanya satu, bukan? Dan personifikasi Jerman adalah dirinya, dan bukan Prussia.

Heh ... entah dia itu harus bahagia atau sedih.

"Oi, West." Tergelak akan panggilan Prussia, pria berambut pirang itu menatap lurus ruby sang kakak.

"Hm?"

"Kau melamun, tahu." Prussia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada seolah meminta penjelasan atas lamunan sang adik.

Helaan nafas—kali ini lebih mirip dengusan—kembali terdengar dari lekukan bibir Germany. "Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Pandangan ragu itu bertahan beberapa saat, sebelum Prussia mengendikkan bahu dan nyengir lebar. "Ya sudahlah, kau ini ... melamun di depan kakakmu yang awesome ini benar-benar tidak awesome, tahu."

Untuk kali ini, Germany merasa kalau kenarsisan sang kakak benar-benar satu momen yang membahagiakan sekaligus menenangkan.

* * *

Tapi berharap bukannya tak berguna. Berharap itu terkadang bisa membangkitkan memori yang sudah lama mengendap tak ubahnya gula di dasar minuman. Coba kau aduk kembali, maka minuman itu akan kembali terasa manis. Walaupun rasa manisnya akan memudar seiring waktu, meninggalkan rasa hambar terkecap di lidah.

* * *

—_Namun benarkah semua itu sama?_

—_Naif-kah diriku jika menganggap semuanya akan terus sama seperti ini?_

"Bruder akan selalu bersamaku, 'kan?"

Tawa hambar dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa agar bisa disamarkan—walupun Germany sudah tahu kalau di dalam tawa pemuda albino itu terdapat sejuta rasa pahit dan sedih—lalu Prussia sendiri tergelak, duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi meja makan.

"Omonganmu itu tidak awesome, 'lho, West." Masih mengumbar tawa—hambar nan tak berarti—Prussia menyendok bubur kentang yang ada di mangkuknya dan membawa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi, brude—"

"Ah! West, kau benar-benar jagonya masak kentang, awesome!"

Seharusnya Germany tahu. Pertanyaan retorisnya itu hanya akan membuat Prussia mencari topik lain, mati-matian mengungkit hal yang—sesungguhnya—tidak penting sampai membuat Germany mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang selalu menggelayuti jumantara di sekitarnya—dan di dalam hatinya.

Keheningan mencekik kedua kakak beradik itu, Prussia—berusaha; lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura—menyibukkan diri dengan sup kentangnya, sementara Germany masih terombang-ambing dalam pikirannya.

"West," panggil Prussia, melepaskan cengkraman sunyi yang begitu menyesakkan. Germany menoleh, menunggu Prussia menelan makanannya sebelum akhirnya sang albino kembali berujar, "Temani aku lihat bintang malam ini, ya?"

Alis bertaut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Prussia menggigit ujung sendoknya, membenamkan benda metal itu di dalam rongga mulut untuk beberapa saat—dengan kepala miring ke kanan, benar-benar pose childish—hingga cengiran tanpa dosa tergambar di wajahnya. "Aku ingin melihat bintang malam ini!"

Germany menghela nafas. "Terserah bruder, 'lah."

* * *

Percaya keajaiban bintang jatu—ah ... bukan, itu komet, sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja, bintang jatuh adalah perwujudan harapan yang paling diakui eksistensi-nya. Sekali-kali, cobalah untuk memanjatkan harapan saat bintang jatuh. Ah ... satu pesan, panjatkan doa-mu pada Tuhan, bukan pada bintang jatuh. Anggap saja bintang jatuh adalah momen dimana kau bisa menonton keindahan ciptaan-Nya sambil meminta seuatu pada-Nya.

* * *

—_Kehangatan Aries menembus dinginnya atmosfer diantara diriku dan dirinya_

—_Keping pengharapan akan Horologium yang bisa memutar waktu entah kenapa bisa menguar dengan mudahnya. Pergi._

Malam Jerman dihiasi bintang-bintang yang berbinar di dalam kegelapan langit di atas lazuardi malam.

Dua pasang kelereng yang kontras satu sama lain; tak ubahnya api dan air, saling memandang ke arah langit. Kepala bermahkotakan surai serupa salju terus melenggang tak tahu arah, menikmati tiupan angin dan indahnya malam. Sementara entitas pirang di sebelahnya menyanggakan badan di pagar balkon, memandang langit malam dengan khidmat.

Konstelasi yang tersaji begitu indahnya, membuat keduanya tetap diam dalam kesunyian, terkecuali albino hiper aktif yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak karena melihat bintang jatuh ... eh?

"Huaa! West, lihatlah! Ada bintang jatuh, benar-benar awesome! Tidak se-awesome diriku, sih, kesesese."

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Germany saat dirinya melihat ruby sang kakak diliputi kebahagiaan. "Bruder mau mengucapkan permohonan?"

Menoleh, Prussia terkikik geli. "Tentu, tapi di dalam hati, kesesese!" dan cengiran lebar itu mempertunjukkan serentetan gigi putih yang cemerlang. Germany menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk.

Pejamkan mata.

Menautkan jemari.

Angin kembali bertiup, menerpa wajah keduanya yang tengah memanjatkan doa dan perngharapkan.

'_Aku ingin bruder selalu berada di sisiku.'_

'_Tolong jangan buat West bersedih jika aku sudah mencapai batas waktuku.'_

* * *

Menangis itu bukan perwujudan lemah, 'kok. Percayalah, senyuman yang dipaksakan terkadang hanya akan membuatmu terlihat lemah. Jadi, mulai sekarang ... kalau kau memang ingin menangis, menangislah.

* * *

—_Ingatkah dirimu?_

—_Akan kenangan di masa lalu?_

Dentangan gereja merambah masuk ke dalam gendang telinga peronifikasi Jerman Barat, menghela nafas sebelum mengeratkan mantel yang membalut tubuh kekarnya. Prussia tengah terkikik-kikik tidak jelas bersama Spain dan France saat Germany menghampirinya.

"Bruder ..." panggil Germany, menepuk pundak personifikasi Jerman Timur, menoleh, cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah.

"Ada apa, West?" wajah jahil dihiasi seringaian tanpa dosa, wajah stoik menyiratkan kecemasan saat dinginnya salju menumpuk di atas surai perak. "Oh," tangan berlapis sarung tangan Prussian Blue menyapu salju di atas rambut. "Aku, 'kan, awesome! Salju tidak akan membunuhku!"

Spain menunjukkan senyuman ramahnya pada Germany. "Khah, sudahlah, Germany, kakakmu aman bersama kami, 'kok!" merangkul sang albino, mengacak helaian rambut bak salju.

Sebelum France menimpali, Germany keburu menghela nafas dan meninggalkan ketiga sahabat itu. Kekang takdir sekalipun nampaknya tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan titel 'Sahabat' dari ranah ketiganya.

Lembayung semerah api itu menatap kepergian sang lazuardi sebiru air.

Tersenyum.

'_Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka sebelum ini semua berakhir.'_

Helaan nafas.

'_Juga bersamamu, adikku.'_

* * *

Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan itu tak ubahnya sebuah paradoks. Sama tapi berbeda. Sama-sama emosi namun berbeda perwujudannya. Sama-sama bisa menghasilkan air mata, namun dalam konteks berbeda.

* * *

—_Daun musim gugur berjatuhan di atas salju_

—_Semua kenangan bercampur aduk, menyesakkan._

Prussia kembali menorehkan goresan cat minyak di atas kanvas, stereo ear-phone melekat di telinga, laptop dibiarkan menyala tanpa maksud apa-apa. Keributan yang diakibatkan keberadaan para perwujudan negara tak mengusiknya sama sekali.

Hungary menoleh, mengeryit pada Germany. "Si sableg itu lagi ngapain?" tanya Hungary, menatap curiga Prussia yang masih kalem duduk di depan bingkai kanvas, dengan wajah melankolis yang ... oh, langka, ya, langka.

Bahkan Germany—yang sehari-hari tinggal bersama Prussia—merasa aneh ketika melihat kakaknya yang hiper-aktif itu bertranformasi menjadi kalem-sekaligus-melankolis di depan kanvas. "Entahlah."

"Ve~ Prussia melukis apa?" tanya personifikasi Italia Utara, yang ditanya menoleh dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Lihat sendiri aja!"

Germany mendekat, dan ikut melihat isi lukisan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Prussia. Tercengang. "Sejak kapan bruder bisa melukis?"

Cemberut, Prussia akhirnya memilih untuk face-palm ke arah Germany. "Tidak awesome sekali, 'sih, pertanyaanmu itu." gerutu Prussia, kembali memoles warna oranye di atas coklat. "Brudermu yang awesome ini bisa segalanya, tahu!"

Alih-alih merutuki ke-narsisan Prussia yang sudah mewabah sampai ke pembuluh darah sang ras albino, Germany malah serius memperhatikan lukisan yang dibuat oleh Prussia.

"Ehm ..." gambar dua orang laki-laki sedang berjalan, di-shoot dari belakang, dengan view daun maple dan birch yang beruguran, juga danau biru di sisi lainnya. Eh ... itu ... Germany dan Prussia?

"Ve~ itu Germany dan Prussia, ya?" personifikasi Italia Utara menjawab pertanyaan yang bergaung di kepala Germany. Deretan gigi merambah eksistensi lewat cengiran tanpa dosa—seperti biasa—di wajah mantan personifikasi Kekaisaran Prussia. "Ve~ Prussia memang kakak yang baik." Lirikan setengah sadis ke arah personifikasi Italia Selatan yang tengah duduk di sofa.

Yang merasa ter-sepet langsung memasang wajah masam. "Kau duluan yang jadi adik durhaka, Pasta Bastard."

Ah ... Romano ... sadarkah kau bahwa sebentar lagi para Nations akan men-demo dirimu karena kini, Italy menangis histeris—meraung dan menjerit dengan biadab—hingga membuat telinga para personifikasi terasa mindeng sementara.

Meninggalkan Prussia dan Germany berdua—aaah, mereka itu satu.

"West." Entah itu panggilan atau Prussia hanya mengeja namanya, yang jelas, mata ruby itu bukan tertuju padanya; melainkan pada lukisan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Germany mengeryit, Prussia memiringkan kepalanya, kelereng semerah darah menyiratkan nostalgia.

Pandangan lazuardi mengikuti batu permata ruby yang mengalihkan pandangan ke peta Eropa di sudut ruangan. Tersenyum kecut, sang albino beranjak dan berjalan menuju benda dua dimensi penuh garis merah disana-sini.

"Bruder—"

Mengelus perkamen terlukiskan denah wilayah Jerman. "Sudah lama semenjak aku membesarkanmu, ya, West." Jemari mengguratkan asa di atas kertas dua dimensi berefek tiga dimensi, orb merah menyiratkan kerinduan.

Pria dengan surai pirang itu tak berani menyahut sang kakak yang tengah tenggelam dalam nostalgia. "Sudah lama juga setelah ..." tenggorokan—secara tiba-tiba dan misterius—tercekat, air mata bergumul di bola mata sewarna lembayung senja. "Tembok itu runtuh ..."

Hendak berujar, sebelum si albino kembali menyuarakan penggalan kalimat. "Dan ..."

Air mengikuti pergerakan api yang menghindari tatap langsung. "Semenjak aku menghilang dari muka bumi ini." Mengalir tanpa hambatan di pipi porselen, dihapus segera oleh punggung tangan sepucat salju.

Tak bisa—frasa; tak mampu, mungkin lebih tepat digunakan—menjawab pernyataan sang kakak, Germany memilih untuk diam. "West," hingga suara itu kembali bersua dengan ruang hampa.

"Jangan kangen padaku, ya."

* * *

Harapan dan impian. Dapatkah kau menggapai keduanya tanpa pengorbanan?

* * *

—_Saudaraku, mari kutunjukkan perwujudan rasa sayangku_

—_Rasa sayangku padamu, akan jadi yang terakhir kali ini_

Hujan begitu derasnya mengguyur Jerman saat itu.

Suara jarum air yang menhujam daratan begitu jelas terdengar, mengusik. Germany tengah tenggelam dalam tugas-tugas kenegaraan, sementara Prussia sedang menjalani hobi—yang entah sejak kapan mengalahkan hobi bermain dengan burung peliharaan atau ajang narsis di dunia maya—melukisnya.

Jemari lentik menjerat kuas, mencelupkannya dalam berbagai warna, lalu dipoleskan dengan indah ke atas kanvas putih. Tak ubahnya kehidupan manusia. Diwarnai oleh berbagai momen, lalu tergurat secara abadi di atas lembaran putih kehidupan.

Untuk kali ini, Prussia melukiskan potret Preuβe di masa lalu, tiap coretan, tiap warna, benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya di **masa lalu**. Masa lalu dan masa kini itu **berbeda**, heh ... tapi, ia juga melukiskan sang adik di sana, ah ... benar-benar kakak yang baik.

Mahkota perak tergeletak di meja ketika sang empunya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Jemari masih mencengkeram kuas melukis, palet masih ada di pangkuan, dan kanvas masih menyisakkan petak kosong.

Mendadak, nafasnya memburu, ruby membelalak nyalang sebelum perlahan-lahan menutup, dada naik-turun dan dahi mengerut menahan rasa sakit. "Rrrhhh ... hhh ..." erangan kesakitan yang berusaha diredam dengan gigitan di bibir.

Germany menyadarinya. "Bru-bruder?!"

Cengkeraman pada kuas melemah, palette di pangkuan sudah jatuh ke keramik putih saat tubuh itu gemetaran menahan nyeri. Kuas terjatuh, tubuh ramping anjlok dan rubuh menimpa kavas.

"Bruder!"

Tanggap cepat, menangkap tubuh sang kakak. "Bru—"

"West ..." diinterupsi suara lemah albino dengan permata semerah darah.

Tersenyum lemah. "Aku harus pergi, Luddy."

Air mata lazuardi tumpah.

Kelopak mata menutupi seluruh lembayung.

* * *

Semua orang punya batas waktu, tahu.

* * *

.

.

_Adakah kisah yang sudah dimulai bahkan sebelum akal manusia merambah imajiner?_

_._

_Mari saya tunjukkan bagaimana rupa kisah yang sudah dimulai sebelum imajiner menguasai akal manusia._

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki memenuhi ruang megah nan luas, semua orang menunduk hormat pada sosok yang berjalan di atas karpet merah. Semerah kelereng yang dimilikinya. Surai seputih salju bergerak seiringan langkahnya yang tegap.

Busungkan dada, angkat dagu.

Lembayung menabrak lazuardi.

Senyum mengembang di wajah sang albino, berjalan makin dekat ke depan pemilik surai pirang dan kelereng sebiru langit siang. Pria tua di sebelah si anak pirang menunduk sopan pada sang pemilik iris serupa lycoris, yang dibalas dengan bungkukan badan hormat sementara kelopak mata itu menghalangi keindahan warnanya.

Dan kembali terbuka, panasnya api berpapasan dengan dinginnya es.

Pedang itu disodorkan pada si anak pirang.

Dan ia mengenggamnya, seketika itu saat ia jatuh.

Sementara sang pemilik surai salju berlari dan menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

Jemari berbalut sarung tangan Prussian Blue mengelus helaian surai emas yang lebih rendah darinya. Seringaian narsis penuh kemenangan tersemat di wajah berhiaskan kelereng merah darah miliknya. "Kau akan menjadi se-awesome diriku, Lud."

.

.

_Takdir tersemat di atas lembaran kanvas,_

_Bingkai kehidupan mencuri pandang lewat kelereng jelalatan._

_Perkamen mewah terlukiskan pengorbanan,_

_Lembayung senja merambah eksistensi bersama lazuardi siang._

.

.

Bola mata yang seolah mencuri warna lautan dan langit menengadah, menatap takjub sosok jangkung bermahkotakan surai kelabu cemerlang yang berdiri—setengah berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya—di depannya. "Bruder ...?" berbisik, memeluk tubuh ramping berotot di depannya.

Midnight blue yang tersemat di tangannya ia angkat, mengelus helaian selembut sutra emas milik sang adik. Ia tersenyum lembut dan balas memeluk sang adik. "Selamat atas kedudukanmu yang baru, Lu—West."

.

.

_Oh, Sculptoris sang pemahat ..._

_Sudikah kau memahatkan kisah lain untuk dua insan ini?_

_Sudah sekian lama setelah aku tak jua menyaksikan keindahan Virgo,_

_Haruskan diriku pergi saat dirimu membutuhkanku?_

.

.

Personifikasi Kekaisaran Preuβe itu tak senang jika Ludwig menangis saat ia datang dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan baju militer Biru Prusia miliknya yang compang-camping di sana-sini akibat peperangan. Gilbert mengelus helaian emas sang adik—yang kontras dengan surai perak miliknya. "Jangan menangis, Ludwig." Dan sang adik akan memeluk tubuhnya, dan tertidur di pelukannya.

Oh, well ... itu dulu.

Sekarang, bahkan Ludwig lebih tinggi darinya, bagaimana ia bisa mengelus helaian selembut sutra itu, heh? Tapi, biarpun waktu terus berganti ...

Bukankah kau tetap menyayanginya—

_**Walaupun dia yang akan menghantarkanmu pada gerbang kematian**_

—Prussia?

.

.

_Rasa benci menyelimuti hati,_

_Oh ... Tuhan, kenapa cobaan seberat ini kau limpahkan pada hamba?_

_Tak cukupkah batin ini terluka karena melihat substansi menyengat besi itu terciprat dimana-mana?_

_Derita apa lagi yang hendak kau berikan, Tuhan?_

.

.

Ludwig dan Gilbert hampir tak terpisahkan. Sampai sang pemilik surai perak datang dan menarik kakak dari dekapan adiknya.

"Prussia milikku, da."

Ultimatum yang takkan pernah bisa dihindari oleh seorang Germany.

.

.

_Sampai kapan rindu akan dirinya harus kutahan?_

_Sampai kapan rasa sakit karena gejolak batin ini harus kugenggam?_

_Kenapa waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat?_

_Tuhan, kumohon putar waktu lebih cepat ke masa lalu ..._

.

.

Saat ia kembali mendekap sang kakak, yang ia hadapi bukanlah ancaman dari sang komunis-gila lagi, melainkan dari wargana sendiri—dirinya sendiri. Oh, tolong, hilangkan eksistensi vulgar yang menjeblak layaknya novel best seller yang dipampang di depan toko buku; itu terlalu mengerikan, hei.

Ludwig tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya. Dinding itu rubuh, maka salah satu dari dirinya dan kakaknya akan lenyap. Dinding itu masih berdiri tegap, maka mereka tak akan pernah bisa bertemu. Di seberang sana, Gilbert memikirkan hal yang sama. _Ah, kalau tembok terkutuk itu rubuh ... aku sajalah yang pergi._ Permintaan diucap di dalam sanubari.

.

.

_Aku ini siapa?_

_Kau ini siapa?_

_Aku dan dirimu ... apakah masih sama seperti dahulu kala?_

_Ataukah rotasi bumi telah dipermainkan sedemikian rupa?_

.

.

Lenyap sudah. Lenyap sudah pembatas antara Gilbert dan Ludwig. Bahagia. Puas. Sedih. Marah. Semua bercampur aduk. Namun kebahagiaan mengambil tahta tertinggi saat tubuh ramping pemuda albino merengkuh entitas pirang kekar yang kontras dengannya. "Aku rindu padamu, Luddy." Panggilan sayang diumbar di depan umum, menyiratkan persaudaraan yang kentara di antara keduanya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, bruder." Panggilan lama tak hilang tergerus brangang yang beterbaran dimana-mana.

Dan kesadaran sang albino menguar, bersatu bersama nostalgia yang menghantarkan berjuta kenangan dan kesedihan.

Ludwig lah yang pertama sadar akan hal itu; akan warna salju yang seputih salju, yang telah diwarnai oleh warna merah darah dari sang pemilik yang tengah berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Bruder?"

"... baik-baik, ya, West ..."

Kesadaran mulai mengabur, ditutupi kabut kesakitan.

Ia kehilangan kehangatan sang kakak, **lagi.**

.

.

_Akankan harapanku terjawab olehmu, Tuhan?_

_Apakah aku sebegitu hinanya sampai kau tak mau menjawabku?_

_Maafkan dosa hambamu ini ..._

_Oh ... silahkan hapus hambamu ini jika itu kehendakmu._

.

.

Saat lazuardi terbuka, yang pertama kali dilihat adalah lukisan indah dengan potret dirinya, Pemilik Lazuardi Biru, dan Pemilik Lembayung Merah.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bruder bisa melukis." Dengan keryitan di dahi, bangkit, mengelus perkamen yang telah disuguhi sedemikian rupa dengan warna-warni dunia.

Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya, lebih indah dari lukisan sang kakak.

"Oi, West! Kakakmu yang awesome ini mau makan, ayo!"

Sepertinya dirinya dan Lembayung Merah memang akan selalu bersama.

... **sepertinya** ...

_._

_._

_**Apa sebenarnya diriku ini, Tuhan?**_

_._

_._

"_Iya ... aku baru ingat kalau bruder memang bisa melukis."_

_._

"_Hm? Sejak kapan, da?"_

_._

"_Sejak dinding itu rubuh. Tapi, yah ... bruder memang jarang melukis."_

_._

"_Apa yang pertama kali Puroisen-san lukis?"_

_._

"_..."_

_._

"_Lukisan apa, ve~?"_

_._

"_Lukisan ..."—senyum tipis terulas kembali—"Bruder dan aku."_

_._

_._

.

.

_Lalu, adakah kisah yang merambah eksistensi setelah imajiner lenyap?_

_._

_Mari, saya tunjukkan lagi._

.

.

Germany bahkan sudah malas untuk memarahi para personifikasi yang merajai rumahnya. Awalnya, ia benar-benar terganggu dengan para negara gila itu, namun akhirnya ia menyerah. Peduli Setan, pikirnya.

"Oi," tepukan pemuda mediterania berhasil menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata, saat ia menole, yang ia temukan adalah cengiran bodoh milik personifikasi Espana. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari celah bibir Germany. "Aku baik."

Spain mendengus geli dan duduk di sebelah Germany, kembali berujar memecah kesunyian, "Kau merindukannya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Spain terus menunggu, menatap rembulan yang menggantung di kesunyian malam. "Selalu."

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Spain. "Yah ... kami juga," ia menunjuk pria Perancis yang tengah merayu Ukraine dan Liechtenstein—tenang, Switzerland sedang sibuk bertengkar dengan England. "Aku dan France, ya, kau tahu lah."

Mengangguk, Germany melempar pandangan dari France ke arah langit. "Kadang ... aku berharap ia bisa kembali lagi." Ujarnya lirih, membiarkan surai pirang yang ia biarkan acak-acakan ditiup angin.

Sang Spaniard menunduk dan tersenyum diiringi sebuah dengusan. "Kita semua boleh berharap, Germany." Sosok yang biasanya kekanakan itu berujar lembut, menyelipkan helaian coklat ke belakang telinganya.

" ... tapi itu harapan."

Senyum pahit jelas tergambar di wajah seorang Spain, ia tertawa hambar. "Yah. Memang itu hanya harapan, Germany," ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tapi kau selalu bisa berharap, Germany." Spain berbalik, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah Germany kembali. Dan ia menghadap ke arah Germany lagi, berbisik pelan sepelan desiran angin malam. Namun Germany masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas;

"Tapi harapan juga bisa berakhir dengan air mata, Germany."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hhhh ..." Germany mengacak rambut pirangnya, dan ia tersenyum geli. "Kau tahu, bruder?"

Menatap bulan yang tergantung di langit.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah jadi sehebat dirimu."

.

.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Kali ini beneran selesai ... #cough ... ugh ...

Saya berniat menjadikan ini hanya sebagai hubungan kakak-adik yang so sweet, tapi ... terserah Anda aja apa mau memasukkan ini ke romance atau slash OwO #salahemot

Gagal? Jelas.

Maafkan sayaaa! #dikemplang baiklah,

Review? \(OwO)/ #makinsalah


End file.
